Flame War
by AsianTwinkiesFTW
Summary: Ever notice how JPOP and KPOP fans troll on JPOP and KPOP MVs? Well, one day, so does Yong Soo...  PURE RANDOMNESS.   KIKU MAKES A CAMEO GUEST STAR APPEARANCE!  T FOR LANGUAGE.


**Inspired by Youtube.**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. D:**

* * *

"… what is this?" muttered Yong Soo, as he scanned the Youtube comments on a video.

_JPOP is SO MUCH better._

_You can suck my d—k, b—ches! JPOP4EVR!_

_F—K KPOP!_

_SNSD ARE JUST A BUNCH OF PLASTIC BARBIES!_

_Wow, what a bunch of c—ksuckers. _

Yong Soo sat back in his chair and contemplated this. Before, he would've gone into a flying rage and broke something (preferably something belonging to one of his brothers) valuable, like, say, a jade vase. But now, he was too used to trolls flaming against him. So today, he decided to do something different and completely unexpected of him.

He decided… to look at a _JPOP MUSIC VIDEO_.

Now, don't worry! Put away that chainsaw and YOU THERE, IN THE BACK! Drop that KDRAMA right now! You're not allowed to chuck things anymore! … ahem. Yong Soo wasn't going to watch a JPOP MV for amusement, oh no. He was far too busy for such things. But he was curious. Were his fans/people retaliating? Or were they taking it like mature people and just telling them to please be quiet, and if you don't like the video, please press the back button?

He was greatly disappointed. Flames upon flames, troll wars, fights, insults flying helter-skelter upon his screen, eyes barrages by words even he blushed at, and even a description including someone's mother and a bucket. Deary me, what horror! Yong Soo knew he had to do something about this, and fast! But how?

He decided to IM Kiku.

* * *

YS: Kiku!

YS: ANSWER ME, I KNOW YOU'RE ONLINE. I CAN HEAR YOU FAPPING AWAY LIKE A F—KING CHARGER IN L4D FROM MY ROOM. ACROSS THE HALL. LIKE 237890752348 FEET AWAY.

YS: KIKU HONDA, I SWEAR TO YOSEOB'S CHINKY AND ADORABLE FACE I WILL DOWNLOAD A VIRUS ONTO YOUR COMPUTER WHEN YOU'RE NOT LOOKING, AND YOU WILL NEVER FIND IT, BECAUSE I AM JUST THAT AWESOME AND COMPUTERS ORIGINATED IN ME.

K: I would appreciate it if you didn't make false assumptions.

YS: KIKKY!

K: …

YS: ANYWAYS. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. DID YOU—oh, sorry Caps Lock was stuck—see the recent JPOP vs KPOP vids?

K: ?

YS: Youtube it. Right now.

K: … okay….?

YS: -u-

K: … oh. Oh my. O.o

YS: My point exactly! WHAT DO WE D—hey, that's not even physically possible! How would you even DO that?

K: AHEM.

YS: :D; Sorry.

K: What do you expect me to do? They're fans/anti-fans/trolls. Not like I care what they say.

YS: Lies.

K: -_-

YS: FINE. . I'll just tumblr/facebook it.

K: No Twitter?

YS: PFFT. TWITTER? THE FAAAA. SO POINTLESS. IT'S FOR STATUS SPAMMERS, MMKAYS. NOT MOI. :]

K: You can't tell, but I'm rolling my eyes right now.

YS: I love you too.

-Kiku has logged off-

YS: D8 HOW RUDE!

* * *

Yong Soo stretched out his fingers and pursed his lips, wondering how to put this on his fanpage. Then he got a great idea:

"_Dear fans, I have recently discovered that most of you are… how do I say this… flaming so hard on JPOP videos I can roast marshmallows on the flames from a mile away. I'm not quite sure why you all are doing this, seeing as it's childish and immature, but if you're trying to defend KPOP, don't do it like that! You're just making it worse! D: _

_Even though they did say that Korean Pop was the worst thing to ever happen to mankind and that we could … er… do undecent things to them… INSULTS DO NOT ORIGINATE IN KOREA, PLZ. D8_

_NO INSULTING! :D_

_Please and thanks, YS!"_

"There, that should do it." Yong Soo said, grinning.

The next hour, comments roared to life.

_THEY SAID WHAT?_

_THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO KICK SOME ASS._

_Guys. Chill. Don't fall to their level._

_THAT'S RIGHT, JPOP RULES. YOU CAN ALL SUCK MY D—K!_

_F—K YOU, B—H!_

_YOU CAN GO F—K YOURSELVES. JPOP IS BETTER!_

_KPOP IS BETTER, B—TCH! AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT, WELL THEN I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU._

_WTF is this? Guys, stop trolling! D:_

_FUCK YOU KPOP!_

_FUCK *YOU* YOU LITTLE SON OF A B—TCH!_

Yong Soo sighed, dragging his palm down his face.

Would it never end?

* * *

**HURR. :D**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.**


End file.
